


staying in the dorms.. uwu

by thirteenpijeys



Series: ceaseless [11]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteenpijeys/pseuds/thirteenpijeys
Summary: hosh's ideal summer date is staying at home with the air conditioner on





	staying in the dorms.. uwu

Chan opens the door with a smile, Seungkwan and Seokmin following behind him as they enter the dorm, stomachs full from eating out. Finished removing his shoes, the youngest made his way to the hallway and to the living room. "Holy crap! My eyes!"  
"What?" Soonyoung raises his head from resting on top of Jihoon's, the stated shorter too focused in playing with his phone to care about their maknae's sudden loud voice. "What happened?"  
"Nothing, nothing." Chan waves his hand as a sign of no and turns his heels to head to the bedrooms instead.  
Seungkwan and Seokmin following as the youngest mumbled in a low voice: "PDA, you might puke rainbows and disgusting shits."  
"GET A ROOM PLEASE!" Soonyoung hears Seokmin shout and he just shrugs it off with a chuckle. He adjusts his position, chin now on top of the shorter's left shoulder, arms wrapped around his torso, watching him play.  
Minutes later, Jihoon lost his game, groaning as he failed to beat his own highscore. Setting his phone aside, he leans his head onto Soonyoung's, who's following his every move with his eyes. "What do you want to do?"  
Soonyoung hums, tightening his arms around him. "I want to do nothing, actually."  
Jihoon smiles, reaching out for the tv remote. "Okay, let's do nothing then."  
As he switch tv channels, he continues to receive kisses on his neck . Finally feeling lips pressed on his cheek, he takes it as cue to stop and they settle with watching Running Man. Jihoon then leans back to press his back to the other's chest, head resting on Soonyoung's shoulder.  
Wonwoo snickers as he watch the two from the kitchen, helping Jun and Mingyu (who got out to buy soy sauce) in preparing dinner. "Love birds, I didn't signup for this."  
"And so do we in you and Mingyu pining on each other."  
Wonwoo turns to glare at his chinese best friend. "What are you trying to imply, minghao's tail? Hm?"  
Jun gasps, pointing an accusing finger at him. "You did not just.."  
Wonwoo smirks. "Oh, yes I did. You whipped of an ass."  
Mingyu walks in to the two bodies tangled in the living room, holding a plastic bag containing the needed condiment inside. "Why the hell are Jun hyung and Wonwoo hyung running around the dorm?"  
Two pair of eyes just look up cluelessly at the tallest, Mingyu sighs and gestures to don't mind him, now heading to the kitchen to finish cooking dinner. "Hyungs, I thought I told you to watch over the rice! What happened?!"

**Author's Note:**

> it's short i know, i'm sorry


End file.
